


Omovember Day 22

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 22, Other, Proofreading? We don’t know her., Tony is amgery, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: Authors choice
Series: Omovember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Omovember Day 22

“God come  _ on _ Tony!” Peter huffed, sighing exasperatedly. Tony always walked slower when he had to pee he  _ swears.  _

“I’m coming Kid, Jesus Christ keep your hair on.” Tony smirked, though he did make an effort to speed up slightly to catch up with the kid who had strode ahead of him. 

“I’m more concerned about keeping my pants dry, actually.” Peter whined as he bounced in place waiting for Tony to be beside him again before they walked into the building. His underwear was quickly becoming a lost cause but he was trying not to completely embarrass himself. 

“Five minutes kid, we’ll get you to a potty.” Tony smirked knowing how flustered the childish language made Peter but also because of how apt it was. Seriously he felt like a parent with a newly toilet trained toddler at times with just how often and how urgently he had to schedule bathroom breaks. The speedy metabolism and tiny bladder was only half of it, he could swear the kid always waited until he was out of readily available options to announce his desperation; it wasn’t even due to being shy around Tony anymore he just didn’t notice until things got dire. 

Peter just stuck his tongue out at Tony for the baby talk instead of responding verbally; the man wasn’t worthy of an articulate response. 

They got into the lobby and Tony went ahead to sign them both in. He assumed Peter would immediately run off to the bathroom, but when he glanced beside him the boy was still standing there, jiggling his legs violently out of view of the woman behind the front desk; even though he was making a concerted effort to stay still his face alone let on just how uncomfortable he was. 

Though he didn’t understand why the boy was waiting, Tony didn’t say anything outright, not in front of his receptionist; clearly the boy was hesitating for a reason and he didn’t want to embarrass him. But as he stepped away from the desk Tony expected Peter to then dash to the bathrooms- Nope. The kid ran to the elevator instead. 

What? Hm, maybe the kid forgot again. Tony gave him a look, pointing over his shoulder back towards the bathrooms. “You wanna..? Before we head up?”

“Nah I’m good.” Peter said quickly glancing towards the woman behind the desk despite the fact she was paying zero attention to their interaction. 

Before Tony could question him further, the elevator arrived and Peter rushed inside, giving his mentor no choice but to follow him. The second the elevator doors closed behind them Peter whined and turned away from Tony, bent over double with his hands flying to his crotch. “Can we just go straight to the lab?”

“Pete, why didn’t you go in the lobby?” Tony asked amusedly, though he had to admit he was slightly frustrated. 

“Because that lady is judgemental okay?” Peter frowned, not enjoying the man smirking at his situation. “She always looks at me funny when I have to go the second I get here, like she- like she’s just-“

“I’m sure she’s not judging you.” Tony said with confidence. His front of house staff were always very nice and professional- hence why they were front of house; but also every employee knew to be especially kind to Peter. He made sure of that himself. So Tony was pretty sure that it was Peter’s own insecurities being placed into the lady instead. 

“Well she  _ knows  _ then.” Peter clarified through gritted teeth. He managed to remove his hands from between his legs but now he was pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips, sucking in air through his teeth and groaning periodically. He stopped every few steps to lean forward and cross his legs, before he resumed pacing. 

“Yes, I assume she  _ knows _ you had to piss and is probably just grateful you didn’t do it on the floor.” Tony a little obnoxiously as he rolled his eyes yet again. He couldn’t understand why the boy always seemed to make things not difficult for himself; Peter knew that his mentor would have gone in the bathroom too if he was so worried about his street cred being tarnished by  _ having to pee when he got home.  _ Christ, if anyone knew that they might think he was human and they couldn’t have that. 

The man using the word piss caused Peter to have to grab himself again and he shot his mentor a lol of severe disdain. “No, I mean- then everyone will think I can’t hold it until I get upstairs!” 

“You  _ can’t.  _ You literally just asked me to stop six floors early because you can’t make it that far.” 

“I know that but I don’t want  _ them to know-  _ and six floors is a lot when you gotta go Tony.” Peter whined and tightened his grip slightly. It was going beyond the squirmy stage that Tony found amusing. It was getting bad. Instead of squirming, Peter was was trying not to move in case it jostled his bladder- a sure sign he was very desperate. 

“We’ll work on that okay? I know you’re not great with the whole worrying what people think thing- but for future reference that’s why I designed a building with bathrooms as soon as you walk in. Long commutes mean staff and visitors will probably arrive here with full bladders, Peter; it’s not out of the ordinary for the first words out of someone’s mouth to be ‘excuse me where’s the restroom?’”

Peter wasn’t really listening to his mentors pep talk anymore; he was too busy whining and staring up at the ceiling. “Mmmmm- god why did you let me drink so much?” 

“Because you were thirsty?” Like he’d tell the kid he couldn’t drink anymore, that was ridiculous. Tony recalled the kid only drinking two pints of water. “You’d never survive being an alcoholic.” 

“You make that sound like a  _ bad _ thing.” 

“It’s not. Just an observation.” Tony shrugged. “Let’s stop on Pep’s floor I wanna talk to her about the Carlson meeting anyway-“

“No! No way if I didn’t want the lady at the desk knowing do you really think I want  _ Pepper _ knowing?!”

Tony actually thought that would be better because Peter knew Pepper; but apparently not. “You can duck in and use the bathroom I’ll keep her talking its not a big deal-“

_ “Please Mr. Stark.”  _ Peter whined, deliberately manipulating his voice to make it sound as though he was about to burst into tears. 

And it worked like a charm because Tony backed down instantly. “Okay, okay I just..I just want you to be comfortable kid that’s all. We’ll go to the lab.” 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Though there was a big part of him that was still embarrassed to be dancing so openly, at the end of the day, it was just Tony- wow. He never thought he’d see the day where he thought of the Tony Stark as ‘just Tony’ but here it was; and honestly, it felt kind of good. Tony had seen him in that spot way too many times for it to be novel anymore, and while that in itself was embarrassing, at least Peter didn’t have that fear of being judged. He knew the man didn’t care, he trusted that he wouldn’t tease him (okay maybe a little bit, but not to the point where Peter felt any genuine hurt) or think less of him. So one saving grace of the situation was the fact he had the private company of just his mentor. 

But even that didn’t last- because why would it? When had Peter ever been lucky enough for things to go his way? 

The elevator came to a halt on the eighteenth floor; and the doors opened, revealing Bruce standing there. The other Avengers were the only ones authorised to get in the lift when Tony was in there- and usually peter would be happy to see him but the Doctor had just added another twenty eight seconds to Peter’s potential peeing time and now the kid wanted to strangle him. 

“Hey guys.” Bruce gave them a small wave as he stepped in the vessel with them. 

“Sup doc.” Tony said nonchalantly, nodding to the man. 

“H-hi.” Peter nodded politely before ducking behind Tony to continue his bobbing and leg crossing routine without being in fully vision of the doctor. 

“You made it back in time then.” Bruce continued, pretending he didn’t notice Peter because that’s clearly what the boy wanted. He didn’t feel it necessary to embarrass the boy by drawing attention to his situation, though he felt the utmost sympathy. 

“In time for what?” Tony asked, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. 

“The meeting? Steve sent out an alert.” Bruce continued as Tony checked through his phone and growled angrily. “Apparently it’s important-“

“No it’s gonna be about me pulling a two one seventy again all because he doesn’t like it. I pulled the numbers, it doesn’t eat into our munitions quota at all, he’s just being an anal control freak all because I wouldn’t let him take out the-“ Tony continued to rant before Peter spoke behind him. 

“Uhm..Mr. Stark? W-we went past the lab.” Peter whispered urgently; and Tony looked up to see indeed they had passed their intended floor. 

“Shit- Steve fucking rerouted us to his floor, he’s such a prick.” Tony was going to rip his pretty blond hair out. Yes, if Tony had the chance he would’ve skipped out on the meeting and stayed in the lab- of course he would; but Tony had the kid with him, Steve should’ve been more considerate to the fact that Peter may have had something he needed to grab or do first- ahh but in fairness they’d just been out to eat and most people would have used the bathroom in the lobby if it was that urgent. But Peter wasn’t most people and now thanks to star spangled fuckwad the kid was likely going to soak the inside of the elevator. Peter was shaking and he looked terrified and all Tony could do was pat him gently on the shoulder and hope he didn’t lose it. “Just hold on bud, a few more floors.”

Peter just nodded curtly, not trusting his voice or wanting to be too open about how desperate he was in front of Dr Banner- even if Bruce was probably the second person he was the most comfortable with in the tower, Peter was still far too shy to ever admit something like that. But he knew it was obvious by his expression and stance alone and the man was a Doctor- there was no hiding it. And there was no denying that he couldn’t make it all the way upstairs. 

He felt he at least owed the two men a warning before they ended up standing in a puddle of his urine. “T-Tony I can’t..”

“Yes you can. Come on.” Tony said assuredly, hoping if he showed the boy he had faith in his ability to hold it that maybe he’d be able to wait just a bit longer; though he doubted it, it was worth a shot. The elevator finally ticked over to their new intended floor and Peter looked to be at the very brink of losing it. Tony quickly pushed him through the doors, only glancing back to talk to Bruce. “B, tell fuckface that I’m-“

“I’ll cover for you, don’t worry.” Bruce assured them as he stepped out of the lift, cutting Tony off before he could continue cursing. 

But Steve called out after them having waited at the lift. Everyone was there, queued up outside the meeting room; Steve, Clint, Thor, Nat- even Fury. Fuck. “Tony where do you think you’re-“

“Fuck off Rogers.” Tony growled angrily, flashing him the meanest look he could muster which shut him up- that and the fact the groups eyes clocked the state of distress Peter was in. “Ignore him kiddo, come on keep moving.” 

“I can’t.” Peter sobbed brokenly. He could barely take another step; his thighs were steadily growing warm and wet with each step he took and prying them apart was not helping. 

“I know it’s hard buddy but we’re almost there. You can do it.” Tony muttered in the boy’s ear, dragging him the rest of the way to the bathroom. By the time he had him in the he already knew it was too late but that didn’t mean Tony didn’t try; he shoved Peter inside the nearest stall and shut the door for him. 

Even once Peter was in there it was a lost cause. He couldn’t even get his pants undone before his bladder relt go completely and he was forced to sit on the toilet fully clothed just to reduce the damage. 

Tony mistakenly heard liquid hitting the water and hoped that maybe the boy had made it. But when he didn’t re-emerge after the tinkling sound stopped Tony sighed. “Pete did you- did you make it, bub?”

Peter just sobbed in response the question being too much for him to handle. He couldn’t bare to admit out loud what had happened- with  _ everyone  _ in the next room no less. Everyone was going to know what had happened when he didn’t leave the bathroom and he could never show his face again. 

Once Tony heard sniffling from inside the stall he lost it. Torn between comforting the kid and ripping Steve’s head off, he attempted to go with the former; but that didn’t go so well. “It’s okay kiddo it’s okay- it’s not your fault it’s. It’s. It’s fucking  _ Steve’s fault _ -“ 

With that Tony stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door against the wall and bellowing down the hallway. “Rogers you stupid cocksucking motherfuc-“ 

The door swung closed and Peter turned his hearing hinders down to a normal level so he couldn’t hear the arguing. He stayed in the stall for what felt like ages, sobbing and trying to think of a way out of the situation; maybe he could wait until they all forgot about him and run downstairs- but that risked people seeing him in wet pants. He was trying to estimate how long it would take for his jeans to air dry when he heard the door to the restroom creep open. 

“Peter? Are you in here?” It was Bruce. Great. 

Peter considered not answering; pretending he’d evaporated into dust, disappeared into the ether- then maybe the Doctor would leave him alone and forget all about him- but Bruce sounded concerned. As humiliated as he was Peter didn’t want anyone to worry about him and Bruce..Bruce was safe. He’d never been anything but kind to him, and he was the only one of the Avengers that treated Peter with a certain level of respect; not that the others weren’t respectful they just- babied him. Like a lot. Which in one way was understandable considering their job and significant age difference, but it was the little things like bedtimes and houserules and  _ pet names _ . Everyone else called him kid, or buddy, or sport or youngling- something of the like; and while they meant it as a term of endearment, it sometimes felt a little demeaning. But not Bruce, the doctor had always made an effort to talk to Peter like an adult-

Well some adult he turned out to be. He’d just kissed his pants for literally no reason- all because he didn’t want some rando lady thinking ill of him and his tiny bladder. God forbid he use the toilet like an adult right? No no- it was much better to piss yourself in front of your most esteemed colleagues and childhood idols...it felt fantastic. 

“Peter?” Bruce asked again, a little louder this time. Peter had neglected to answer him due to his existential crisis- but he knew he had to face the music sooner or later. 

“U-uh huh.” 

“I got some clothes for you.” Bruce said gently, walking over to the stall where Peter’s small voice had emanated from. He placed them on the floor and slid them under the stall door with his foot before stepping away again, not wanting Peter to feel as though he’d invaded his privacy. 

“T-t-thank you Dr. Banner.” 

“You’re welcome. I’d uh- I’d recommend staying here for a bit after you get changed. You don’t need to hear all of that.” Bruce said softly. “I’ll come grab you when the coast is clear.”

“O-okay.” Peter said unsuredly. God he hoped Tony wasn’t giving Steve too hard of a time- he understood his mentor being upset but it truly wasn’t Steve’s fault. It was more likely Tony felt guilty about not stepping in and making Peter go earlier and was taking out on the blond; either way he hoped it wasn’t too bad. Steve likely felt guilty enough and besides, Peter didn’t really want Tony screaming about it in front of everyone else. It was bad enough they knew to begin with, he really didn’t need Tony going all..Tony about it. 

Peter waited for Bruce to give him the all clear before he exited the stall. As soon as he stepped back out into the hallway he was almost face to face with Steve’s chest; “Peter I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright Mr. Rogers.”

“No it’s not, it’s really not I should’ve checked before I just sent you guys straight up here- I’m so so sorry.”

“You weren’t to know. It’s not your fault I didn’t..I should’ve..in the lobby.” Peter muttered awkwardly. He looked up to see only Tony and Bruce standing in the hallway; thankfully he wouldn’t have to face everyone else until later. Even though Tony looked red faced and positively furious, it was a vast improvement on the murderous screaming he’d heard earlier. Peter shrugged and looked back to the floor again. “It’s not a big deal, sir. I’d rather just forget it ever happened.” 

“Fair enough sport, but I still want you to know how sorry I am and it won’t happen again.” It wa sclera Steve wanted to keep apologising, but he knew better than to continue because the boy was uncomfortable enough as it was. 

Peter nodded shuffling awkwardly. “Do I..do I still have to go to the meeting?”

“No buddy, you can go back downstairs. I’ll see you at dinner, yeah?” 

Peter nodded silently and walked back to his room. He’d be using the lobby bathroom from now on. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Imma go ahead and admit this was a totally rushed work I did in like fifteen minutes on the train and I’m not happy with it- I had no plans for this one and it should’ve been one of the best one star because- you know, I had free reign with it  
> I’m like, drowning in schoolwork rn but I’m determined to finish this challenge even if it kills me XD hopefully the remaining days will be better :(


End file.
